


Homesick

by AdrenochromeDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Distant relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenochromeDreams/pseuds/AdrenochromeDreams
Summary: Angela has to stay in Switzerland during a congress without Fareeha. But there are things like internet ;)





	Homesick

Angela set down her suitcase and turned on the light of the hotel room. With a deep sigh she examined the interieur. The Panoramic window offered a beautiful view the doctor had missed for so long. The mountain range of Switzerland stretched all over her sight, peaks were already covered in snow; the evening sun illuminated them in shimmering gold and the sky was dipped in first vibrant pink and orange shades. Warm light coated the comfortable looking double bed, the wooden furniture - the scent of pine wood tickled her senses and brought her into a feeling of homecoming.

 

Slipping out of her coat and shoes Angela walked towards the window and opened it. A fresh breeze greeted her and thankfully she inhaled the cool and fresh air that smelled so different yet so familiar. The doctor was glad to be here again for a few days, even if the reason wasn't vacation but a congress. 

 

Somewhere in the distance she could hear the churchbells ring, also the chirping of starlings. In awe she watched their highly complex formation in flight, creating woven mazes and abstract patterns. The peaceful setting was all she really needed. Sure, this place had more charm during spring when flowers were in bloom and farmers brought their cattle to the alps, but late fall wasn't bad either. To her surprise, nothing has really changed on the countryside during her absence. While the rest of the world battled for advance in technology, time has appeared to stop here; the blonde woman appreciated it with every bit of her senses. 

 

She started to unpack her things and hung up the clothing neatly in the huge pinewood closet, noting how big it really was. Something was clearly missing. The suits, tanktops, shorts that belonged to her other half. Half- that was the appropriate word while her fingers smoothed out the wrinkles on her business jacket. No matter how beautiful everthing was around her, the woman felt incomplete. Fareeha had to stay at home due to duties and training. Angela's heart sunk a little and a sudden feeling of loneliness replaced the nostalgia and bliss. She checked her watch. 6 pm, her mind raced while she turned on her heel and wandered back to the bed where the opened beige colored suitcase was waiting for her. Two items were left inside, a notebook with the Overwatch logo on its case and a t-shirt way too big for her. 

 

Angela smiled gently at the piece of cloth. It was one of Fareeha's favorite shirts, slightly washed out with the logo of Iron Maiden printed on it. Her grin grew. The blonde doctor couldn't develop a liking to the soldier's taste in music. Too loud, too heavy, too much electric guitar; simply put, an insult to Angela's sophisticated ears which only found joy in Wagner, Chopin or Bach. Fareeha would often find her inside the lab with headphones on, using her pen to gracefully conduct the “Ride of the Valkyries“ with a blissful expression on her face.

 

The doctor's lids lowered while she picked up the shirt and brought it close. Burying her face into the cloth, she took in the scent that made her shiver in anticipation. A little musky from sweat, but there were also hints of Fareeha's favorite perfume, Tabac Rouge by Phaedon. An orchestra of honey, cinnamon and ginger, even notes of tobacco, incense and benzoe fused into a sensual concerto and lead Angela's mind back into the arms of her beloved soldier.

 

The feeling did not last long though; it got replaced by a lonely heart and slight frustration. The scent worked wonders on her senses and perception and how much she longed for a slight touch, a faint kiss was torture. The shirt went right onto the bed, next to pillow where a little chocolate bar waited as a welcoming gift. Angela's gaze lingered on the candy, but then she decided to ignore it for a little longer. 

 

Making herself comfortable with a glass of Compleo Cuvée Noire she had ordered from the room service, she sat down crosslegged onto the bed. While the notebook was busy starting, Angela took a first sip and closed her eyes in delight to savor all the different components that made the red wine so special to her. Being fond of rather exquisite beverage, she found herself alone on that field at Overwatch. Reyes used to drink wine too in his earlier days, but now that he avoided her, the doctor had to drink on her own. Fareeha was strictly against alcohol and only found comfort in her tea; the egyptian woman would only nip some champagne at new year's eve. It seemed almost unbelievable how much the soldier had turned her back on alcohol. It probably resulted from her rebellious teenage days which were hard to imagine. Angela never had that phase in her life. Always studying, always composed, polite and focused- child prodigy and all. She found her fun in statistics and theories while others partied hard until they needed a doctor that pumped out their stomach.

 

Angela had barely placed the wine glass back to the nightstand as the skype ringtone interrupted the silence. Quickly she answered the videochat and grinned like a little fool.

 

“Hallo Schatz!“

 

Fareeha sat on the couch in their living room, a towel hung around her neck. Probably she had a shower before.

 

“Hey, how are you? Did you have a nice trip, nuur aiyni?“

 

Angela smiled and almost melted inside over the given nickname. The light of my eyes? What could possibly ever beat that?

 

“Little charmer, aren't you?“ the doctor murmured with a delighted hum and took another sip of wine, “but yes, the trip was safe and without complications. The wine tastes great, by the way!“

 

Fareeha crinkled her nose and grimaced. “You know I don't like wine at all, but as long as you enjoy it- hey, what are you up to?“

 

The darkhaired soldier watched Angela getting rid of her hairband and stared in awe. The way blonde hair gushed over the doctor's slim shoulders was a sight she could never get tired of.

 

“Like what you see? You're stariiing…“

 

The blonde giggled and blue eyes were filled with a slightly mischievous spark. Oh, the things she could do right now.

 

“Uhm… I like looking at you, but I think you figured this one already. Also… turtleneck sweater? Is it so cold over there?“

 

Angela tilted her head to catch a glimpse at the indoor thermometer. “15 degrees Celcius outside.“ She saw her beloved soldier bristle and curl up into her towel.

 

“Are you kidding me, Angela?? That is freaking cold!“ - “Just perfect for me“ the blonde answered with a smirk, “besides, looking at you on the couch like that… it's getting really hot in here.“

 

Fareeha snorted and held back a laughter. “Yeah, right. Care to show me how hot?“ the egyptian woman suggested and licked her lips, amber colored eyes sparkled with hope.

 

“Aww Liebling, really now? I just arrived and you already want to see me strip?“ 

 

“Pretty, please?“

 

Angela giggled and looked around. “You little devil, insatiable as always~“

 

The doctor played with the hem of her turtleneck sweater, watching the soldier who was about to jump out of her seat any minute. For a second she contemplated but dropped her fingers with a grin. “Not now, love. We better save it for later.“

 

She heard a frustrated huff from the speakers of her notebook and tipped her head to the side. “I thought about getting a shower soon.“

 

“Nice! You could bring your notebook into the bathroom and let me watch, just a thought!“

 

Angela brought her index finger to her lips and pursed them into an adorable pout. “It's not waterproof you know. Besides, I don't want to make you all hot and bothered…“

 

Fareeha winced and fell back into the couch. “I am always hot and bothered without you and you know it!“

 

“Ja, ich weiß~“

 

The doctor sighed deeply and supported her back against the headrest. “You know… it would be nice to have you here. The bed feels so wide and empty without you. I don't know how I am supposed to sleep without you next to me. Without your arms around me-“ she paused and starter to grin, “and without you snoring.“

 

The soldier groaned and put a hand at her chest.

 

“Ya amar, you're breaking my soft little heart right now!“

 

Both shared a heartly laughter until they went silent.

 

“I miss you, Fareeha…“

 

“I miss you too, Angela. But… there is something else I miss as well.“

 

Angela lifted her finely curved brows. “Ja? What could it be?“

 

“I can't find my Iron Maiden shirt!“ Fareeha whined and gestured at herself. “I was looking everywhere and I am pretty sure it was in the laundry basket. Do you know where it is?“

 

The doctor bit her lower lip to hide a grin and shook her head. “No idea, my love?“ As Angela turned over to grab her wine glass again the bedsheets shifted and offered a view on a piece of worn out black cloth with a band logo on it.

 

“Liar!“

 

“Huh?“

 

“You have it, it's on your bed!“

 

Fareeha pouted and crossed her arms while Angela's cheeks turned a shade of bright pink.

 

“Okay, you got me. I'm sorry I didn't ask for your permission, but-“

 

“But?“

 

Angela looked a little embarrassed and lowered her gaze.

 

“… it smells so good.“

 

“Good?“ the soldier echoed in disbelief. She wore that thing for a few days, it smelled terrible!

 

“Yes, good. Like you- I… wanted to have it with me. To have you with me at night. I can't sleep alone, not anymore.“

 

Silence. And then-

 

“Awwwwwwwwww!“

 

Fareeha's lips warped into a wide smile.

 

“Actually, that is the cutest thing ever! Angela, since when are you such a sap?“

 

“Oh, shut it-“

 

“Never!“

 

The doctor sighed and grabbed the shirt, nestling her face into the clothing while the soldier's heart almost exploded at that sight in front of her. She just wanted to hug and squish her beloved blonde angel. 

 

“Stupid distance!“ she cussed and stared at the monitor.

 

“True. Next time, you come with me to Bern…“

 

Fareeha grinned and blew a kiss. “But only in summer!“

 

Angela looked up and pressed the shirt against her chest. “Only summer. Got it.“

 

Her fingers startes to touch the monitor and her eyes watered a little. Damn, she wanted her soldier to be there. Fareeha noticed the change of mood and was alarmed.

 

“Don't cry, my love. It's only a few days and I'll be waiting for you, promised!“

 

“You always know the right things to say. How do you do that?“

 

The soldier flexed playfully.

 

“Because I love you…“

 

Her fingers reached for the monitor as well, mirroring Angela's action until it looked like their fingertips were actually touching which brought a smile to both their faces.

 

“I love you too… Fareeha.“

 

It almost made the soldier cry as well and she had to turn her face away for a moment.

 

“We should get some sleep though, right? You need to be fit tomorrow!“

 

Angela nodded and sat up, blowing a kiss.

 

“I'll catch you later. Gute Nacht, mein Schatz!“

 

Fareeha pretended to catch the kiss and placed it at her chest with a gentle smile.

 

“Good night~“

 


End file.
